great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
BoJack Horseman
“''You know, sometimes I think I was born with a leak, and any goodness I started with just slowly spilled out of me and now it's all gone. And I'll never get it back in me. It's too late. Life is a series of closing doors, isn't it''?” —'BoJack Horseman', Horse Majeure BoJack F. Horseman is the titular main character of the beloved adult-animated Netflix original, BoJack Horseman. The show primarily follows BoJack and his life after his successful '90s sitcom, Horsin' Around. Why He Rocks # As a younger horse, he was polite, cheerful, charming but also a lightweight, who consciously avoided all alcohol, in stark contrast to his current boozehound self. # Fantastic contrast. He is a 'famous' actor with a fancy house, millions of royalties, a great agent and apart on one of the most beloved sitcoms in the '90s. Underneath it all, he suffers from depression, loneliness, and big regrets. # Despite his struggles and insecurities, He really does care about others, such as his friends, can even be insightful, doesn't really want to hurt anybody and has proven to be more tender-hearted than he appears to be. # American-Canadian actor Will Arnett perfectly voices the washed-up curmudgeon in all his distinct gravely-voiced, self-righteous glory, from his mannerisms to his deadpan snark. # For a guy who certainly believes the worst of everything and has little hope about improving his broken life, he still shows an inordinate amount of energy and determination to keep going, even if he bitches or complaints all the way through. # As the series progresses, BoJack clings onto the people who even remotely comfort him, and goes out of his way to keep them around so he isn't completely alone. Ultimately, most characters avoid or even completely cut ties with him, for his toxic domineer. # In contrast to his perceived ineptitude at being responsible (in one context, for his own breakfast), he has repeatedly demonstrated a masterful command over philosophy, political science, and history. #* Also, judging by the way his current home is decorated he also has good taste in horse-themed fine art. Bad Qualities # BoJack is an abrasive, lazy, bitter older man that resists any attempts to change himself for the better when he can help it. # He is often bad-tempered and irritable, with little patience for a lot of people around him (notably Mr. Peanutbutter or Todd), who although give BoJack plenty of attention, are constantly insulted and looked down upon by BoJack's very bitter nature. # His "It's-all-about-me" mindset helped cause every unsavory thing he has done, ranging from the very scathing speech he given Diane in "Downer Ending" to his actions in "Escape From L.A.". # He can be quite rude and selfish to even some of his closest friends, even ironically having a nasty habit of driving some of his closest friends like Princess Carolyn to distraction. #* Most commonly through his numerous schemes to get his own way, which usually ends up in a disaster. Trivia * He can down a whole box of muffins in one sitting. * One time, at a Christmas party, BoJack sneezed on Marisa Tomei. Embarrassed, he jumped off the balcony and ended up in a full-body cast. * He is a grade/thoroughbred cross horse weighing over 1,200 pounds as revealed in the pilot episode. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Hilarious Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Mature Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heros Category:TV Characters Category:Lonely Characters Category:Decent Characters Category:American Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Elderly Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:BoJack Horseman Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Underrated Characters Category:Unpopular Characters Category:Alcoholics